You Need a Friend
by violet day
Summary: Can Luna attempt to cheer up Neville?


A\N - Slight Romance, so don't hate me on that, enjoy!

* * *

When we came back from Christmas break, I couldn't wait to start another D.A lesson and see all my friends again. But first everyone was having breakfast in the Great Hall. I was sitting by myself as usual, but Terry Boot said a quick hello to me, which I happily returned and he then went to go sit with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

After breakfast, I went out, and headed to Divination, when I stopped to see Draco, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe, talking to Harry and Ron. It wasn't like Gyffindors and Slytherins to get along, so I was quite interested to hear what they were talking about. As I moved closer, to listen, I caught on to what Draco was saying, something about St. Mungos and how people who are there, have had their minds addled by magic, and started to make not the nicest of faces as his friends, along with Pansy Parkinson started to laugh.

I didn't see what was so funny, of course. I've been there once or twice with daddy during past Christmas holidays, and everyone was really friendly. I've made Christmas cards for everyone there, and they all seemed to like them. Most of the witches and wizards there smiled or hugged the colorful cards whenever I gave them one.

But a commotion broke through my thoughts. I suddenly saw Neville Longbottom running at Draco with a very angry look on his face. Strange, I thought, Neville usually wasn't the type to be so full of rage. Thankfully he was stopped by Harry and Ron who held him back. Neville's face was very red, as soon as he calmed down. And after Professor Snape talked to the three of them, they went to Potions class. I decided to talk to Neville to see what was the matter as soon as we had lunch. I was still watching everyone when Draco and this friends walked past me. And Pansy, who noticed I watched the whole ordeal, snickered at me, and said, "What, Loony?", and kept walking. I didn't mind of course, although, her head was full of Wrackspurts, she probably has a lot on her mind.

I then skipped happily to Divination.

* * *

After two more classes, everyone went to the Great Hall for lunch. I however, was standing on the steps looking for Neville, to make sure he was alright. When I didn't see him however, I walked over to Padma Patil who was sitting with Lavender Brown. When she saw me, I was shocked at first to find her smiling at me, but continued on.

"Hi Luna, did you want to sit with us?", asked Padma. That was the first time anyone asked me that. And as much as I wished to, I wanted to find Neville even more.

"Maybe another time, Padma, have you seen Neville Longbottom by any chance?", I asked, curiously. She motioned for me to reach her level, which I did.

"I saw him going into the Room of Requirement before lunch, you should try there", she whispered to me. I smiled at her in return, and stood back up.

"Thank you, Padma, I'll see you two later", she returned a smile, and went back to talking with Lavender.

* * *

When I finally reached the Room of Requirement and got it to open, I stepped inside, to find Neville sitting on a desk he conjured up. I slowly walked over to him, and when I finally got to him, he must have heard me coming, because he turned to see me, and jumped up, looking shocked.

"Oh, um, hi Luna, I didn't hear you come in", he said as he dusted of the front of his robes.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, I saw what happened with Draco", his face seemed to mope even more at the thought.

"Yeah that", he started to focus on his shoes.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?, we're friends, Neville, you can tell me anything", I told him calmly, because it was the truth. He looked up at once, and gave me a tiny smile.

"Really?"

"Of course", as I too, gave him a small smile to comfort him. He then walked over on the small set of steps that were in the room, and sat down. I followed and sat next to him. He seemed to be blushing when I did, and I was secretly thankful he didn't move away. He looked me straight in my eyes and told me everything, about his parents, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I'm sorry, Neville, but thank you for telling me, you know you can tell me anything right?", I asked him serenely.

"Yeah, thank you too, Luna, I love that I can tell you anything", he answered, he grabbed my hand and I realized I liked it a lot. "Um, Luna can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Neville".

"Well, Hogsmeade weekend is this weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me", he seemed to be nervous. I however, was as happy as I ever had been.

"I would love to Neville! Thank you!", and before I knew it, I leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, lightly. I hoped to Godric he didn't mind. On the contrary, he seemed to blush even more, and gave me a smile.

We stayed like that even when the other members of the D.A started coming inside. Both still staring at each other, like we were the only ones in the room, it still felt magical, and I absolutely couldn't wait for this weekend!

* * *

A\N - Yet another one shot for Nuna, Please read and review!


End file.
